Becoming Enchanted
by Telepathy
Summary: When three sisters reveal their destiny as witches, they open a whole new world of chaos. Heidi, Haley, and Helen each possessing a different power, one a glamouror, one a touch telepathic, and last a glimlighter. Will then stop the evil in time?


Becoming Enchanted  
Pt.1  
  
::We see skyscrapers everywhere, many people commuting to work, then we see the Empire State Center. We then forward to a quiet little neighbor and focus on a Victorian manor. It has crimson exterior and many windows. By the outside you can tell that it has two floors. A woman is pacing back and forth in the conservatory with three babies in front of her. She bites her lip.::  
  
"Alright..." says the lady, "You shall be called Haley,"  
  
::She gives the baby to the left a necklace saying, "Haley".::  
  
"You shall be called Helen....." The woman points to the baby to the right and gives her also a necklace but with "Helen" on it, "And you shall be called Heidi...." The woman points and puts on Heidi's necklace on her. "I will be right back darlings!"  
  
::The woman walks away from the conservatory and heads up the stairs. She arrives at the attic. There is a big fat book in front of her. She opens the book and begins to write a spell.::  
  
"I know you will need this spell in the future..." the woman says as she continues to write in something inside the book.  
  
::As that moment a demon shimmers in. The woman notices and tries to blow him up but he is immune to it.::  
  
"So we meet again Hannah!" the demon says  
"Stay away from me, Krieg!" Hannah continues to try and blow him up and still no effect  
"I want to kill you in front of your children so that they can experience your death!" Krieg goes up to grab Heidi and shimmers her down with him to Haley, Helen, and Heidi, "Children of Hannah witness your mother's death firsthand,"  
  
::Krieg conjures a knife and stabs it into Hannah's chest and then forms a fire energy ball and throws it at her heart. Hannah begins to bleed tons of blood. Krieg drops Hannah on the floor as she dies on the floor in front of her children. All three babies begin to cry desperately in terror. Someone walks through and into the conservatory and notices Hannah on the floor dead and hears the babies constant crying.::  
  
"Its okay....Auntie Hilary is here...." Aunt Hilary rocks Haley then Helen and finally Heidi, "It's going to be alright..."  
  
::The cries continues and then stops slowly.::  
  
"I'm here now, nothing bad is going to happen to you," Aunt Hilary speaks to the three of them  
  
::Time forwards into 17 years into the future. Haley is 17 and Helen and Heidi are 16. Helen is walking around in boxers and a sports bra and walks to the kitchen. She opens the refrigerator and it is empty.::  
  
"Auntie Hilary! There nothing left in the fridge!" Helen screams at the top of her lungs  
  
::Aunt Hilary is in the living room watching tv when she hears Helen's loud screaming.::  
  
"Do you want to make me death?" Aunt Hilary tells Helen  
"No, just to go shopping...the fridge is empty and am thirsty!" Helen yells in Aunt Hilary's ear on purpose and laughs  
"Haha very funny, fine I'll go, when your sister's wake up tell them that I said that they are dishes to do!" Aunt Hilary commands Helen  
  
::As Aunt Hilary walks out the door. Heidi wakes up and five minutes later Haley wakes up.::  
  
"What's for breakfast? I'm starved," Haley asks Helen  
"I don't why don't you look inside the refrigerator and see," Helen replies  
Haley looks inside the refrigerator, "There' s nothing here!!!"  
"Exactly!!!!" Helen says, "Aunt Hilary said to tell you that there are dishes to wash,"  
"No, I don't want to do dishes...besides I have Honors English III homework, that Ms. Divedo gave me a lot of homework," Haley argues with Helen  
"Well whatever, do whatever you feel like?" Helen tells Haley a bit moody  
  
::The refrigerator door closes a little bit by it self.::  
  
"What just happened?" Helen says freaked out  
"I don't know," Heidi tells Helen  
"Let's leave here," Helen says  
"I agree," Haley agrees  
  
::The three of them depart all over the manor. The weather begins to change from mild sun to heavy showers. Aunt Hilary comes in drenched in water with the grocery bags also drenched in water.::  
  
"What's up with the weather?" Aunt Hilary asks  
"I don't know it was fine two minutes ago," Helen says, "Oh well,"  
  
::Helen walks away up the stairs to her room to begin her homework. On her way their she notices a door that she never noticed before. She forgets about the door and continues to her room. Helen begins to do her homework and halfway through the homework the lights go out.::  
  
"Ah Crap!" Helen states  
  
::She walks down to see what is wrong with light and sees Aunt Hilary, Heidi, and Haley holding lit candles.::  
  
"What happened?" Helen asks the three of them  
"We don't know...." Heidi replies  
  
::Heidi hands Helen a lit candle.::  
  
"Here, I think you need this," Heidi laughs  
"Thanks," Helen grabs the candle, "I think we should look for a fuse box or something..."  
"Yeah," Haley agrees, "I'll check in the basement,"  
  
::Haley goes off to the basement and Helen goes up the stairs to see if she finds more candles. She walks up the stairs and the attic catches her attention once again. This time though, it sways open by itself.::  
  
"Weird..." Helen begins to become scared, "I wonder what's in there. I know curiosity killed the cat but I am no cat."  
  
::Helen pushes the attic door opens and sees the attic totally black and full of stuff on shelves, on the floor, and in corners. What catches her attention the most is a wooden mantle that was standing near the window. On the wooden mantle was a giant thick book. She walked up to the book and on the cover there was a symbol sort of like a triquestra.::  
  
"Interesting," Helen opens the book intrigued  
  
::She begins to flip through the pages of the book and finds all of them blank. The room becomes breezy and the pages flip to the first page where a spell with no title was written.::  
  
"What is this?" Helen begins to bite her nails out nervousness, "  
Ancient ancestors from beyond this time Grant us the power from this rhyme Tonight will ensue the plight That will continue on throughout the nights Give us the power! We want the power!"  
  
::The book begins to glow and flip as the pages of the book begin to fill in and all the chandelier in the house begin to shine blue. Out of the book comes out three bright lights one goes into Helen, the other two leave the attic and go into the basement and go into Haley, the last goes into Heidi in the threshold of the basement. All three of them faint unconsciously. A few seconds later, Helen wakes up and goes to find Heidi and Haley.::  
  
"Heidi! Haley! Where are you?!" Helen shouts out loudly  
  
::Suddenly, Helen cuts in half and turns blurry then she becomes one and clear in the basement..::  
  
"What the heck!!" Helen shouts confused, "I was near the stairs how did I end up in the basement...OMG! Haley!"  
  
::Haley is on the floor and Heidi is in the last step of the stairs in the basement. Helen begins to smack Haley so that she can wake up and does the same to Heidi. Heidi wakes up scared and grasps Helen's hand when suddenly her head starts to hurt and teleported to inside Helen's mind. There is that incident that happened in the girls bathroom inside Helen's mind, the mental note about that project that is do in two weeks, and so much more that Heidi was barely fitting inside her mind. Heidi's head begins to hurt again and went back in her own mind.::  
  
"Okay what just happened!" Heidi yells out  
"THAT'S WHAT I WANT TO KNOW!" Helen yells out back, "I was near the stairs and then suddenly I landed here without even walking..."  
"Oh yeah, you know what's worse...entering your mind without knowing how did you get there...."  
"Oh....I stand corrected..." Helen says  
  
::Haley begins to regain her conscious and sees Helen and Heidi in front of her.::  
  
"Could someone please tell me what happened?" Haley asks  
"No one knows...but I have a feeling the book I was reading does," Helen responds  
"Book?" Heidi queries  
"Follow me and ask questions later," Helen begins walk up out of the basement and towards the attic. She opens the door and goes to the Book of Shadows, "That is the book,"  
"I've never seen it before in my life...." Heidi tells Helen  
Helen opens the book to find the page she read but it was replaced by something else..."What happened to the spell that was here?"  
"How do I know?" Heidi replies  
Helen begins to read what is currently on the page, "Three special girls will become witches. One witch will have the power to decrease her mass and move from place to place. Another sister will have the power to intrude people's mind by the touch of a hand or other body part. The last sister will have the power to control her appearance, also the witch inherits the power the person had. These three witches will be known as the Enchanted Ones...the most feared witches on the planet. Hey teleport that's what I did.... Its talking about me in here...and you said that you entered my mind so it's talking about you also...but what about Haley. Haley try altering your appearance..."  
"How?" Haley asks confused  
"I don't know wave your hands around or something." Helen replies  
  
::Haley lifts up her hands and begins to gesture them and nothing happens.::  
  
"No luck!" Haley pouts but then she looks out the window and sees her reflection, she had given herself Helen's traits, "I guess it me too! Now how do I change back?"  
"So.....I guess we are the Enchanted Ones....I bet it all started when I read that stupid spell, why did I have to read it?" Helen pissed off at herself tells Heidi and Haley  
  
::The lights begin to turn on rapidly and the phone rings. Haley leaves the attic to go pick it up.::  
  
"Oh hi Adrian! Where kind of busy here? Can you maybe call back later?" Haley asks Adrian  
"Sure," Adrian responds  
  
::Haley clicks off the phone and returns to the attic. Then Aunt Hilary enters the attic.::  
  
"I heard noises...What happened?" Aunt Hilary asks  
"This..." Helen glimmers behind Aunt Hilary  
"And this..." Heidi grabs Aunt Hilary's hand and her head begins to hurt  
Aunt Hilary see Heidi's image inside her mind, "Get out of my head!"  
"Oh yeah and don't forget this...." Haley looks at Aunt Hilary and in one second she is the replica of her aunt.  
"Oh My God I was afraid of this," Aunt Hilary speaks  
"Afraid of what?" Haley asks  
"I was afraid that you would find out that you were witches..." Aunt Hilary responds to Haley's question.  
"Why would you think that we would be afraid about that...if its our destiny its our destiny we cant anything about it." Helen tells Aunt Hilary  
"Alright," Aunt Hilary says  
  
::They leave the attic and a demon shimmers in. The demon has gray streaks on his face and has gray tattoos all over his arms. He goes to throw an energy ball but something deflects it so he shimmers out. As they walk down the stairs, Helen opens the door of the manor and grabs the newspaper. She enters the manor and closes the door.::  
  
"I think I could get use to this!" Helen tells herself. 


End file.
